


Stealth Torture

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Choking, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: Tsukikage takes his revenge on Sora but all is not what it appears to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Several of friends on Tumblr inspired me to finish this so shoutout to all of them. I wanted to experiment and try some different stuff out with this one which has been an interesting ride. For any souls brave enough to read it, I hope you enjoy it!

Sora tried his best to move his hands but they were tightly bound with rope behind his back to the chair he was sitting on. The ninja really didn’t mess around, this seemed impossible to free himself from. He was trapped there in just his underwear.

Tsukikage glared at him with a blank stare of determination. The lighting in the room was dim, which seemed to make him look even more fearsome. He had an aura about him that seemed more demonic than human.

He finally spoke in an icy voice, “Shiun'in Sora, I have waited ages for this day.”

Sora replied with a low growl, “Oh yeah? I hope it was worth the wait punk, because when I get free I am going to…”

Tsukikage smacked him across the face. “You will respect me, brat! I’ll make you pay for killing my brother!”

“Your brother was a pussy and screamed like a little bitch when I killed…”

A sudden hand-chop to Sora’s throat knocked the wind out of him. After Sora regained his breath, Tsukikage asked, “Is that all that you can take already? I’m just getting started. You won’t be saved by your synchros.”

Sora gave a mischievous smile. “You’ll kidding right? I’m a proud fusion user. Bring it on! I can take it!”

Tsukikage gave a slight nod as he bit his lip. Then his expression hardened as he resolve thickened. Tsukikage straddled Sora’s lap. His right hand yanked Sora’s hair back while his dominant left hand squeezed Sora’s throat.

Tsukikage’s usual stoic personality was crumbling away as a darker, more hidden side was revealing itself. His saddest desires were taking control of him. All of his rigid mental training and focus was slipping away into a feral beast.

The ninja leaned in close, speaking through gritted teeth. “I want to taste the air leaving your lungs.”

Tsukikage placed his lips on Sora’s in what would normally be described as a kiss, but here it was more of a torture method. Tsukikage couldn’t help but to lick Sora’s lips as he inhaled the boy’s breath.

After a moment, Tsukikage released Sora, who was gasping for air, from his grip. Tsukikage stared into Sora’s desperate eyes, and that look infuriated him. It drove him mad!

Sora mumbled, “Is that all, bitch? A fusion user is tougher than that.”

Tsukikage couldn’t help but smile a terrifying grin. He slowly ran his hands across Sora’s shoulders and then down his chest. He was feeling every muscle the boy had. As his strong sturdy hands caressed Sora’s delicate features it felt like a vulture playing with it food before it ripped it to shreds. Without warning Tsukikage jammed his fingers into Sora’s sides. His fingernails weren’t long but still sharp enough to really hurt. Sora threw his head back as he bit his lip. Tsukikage slowly continued to drag his fingers across the boy’s smooth skin. When his hands reached Sora’s head, Tsukikage grabbed the back of Sora’s hair, yanked his head back, and then bit Sora’s neck like a vampire.

Pain was overwhelming Sora’s senses as he screamed out in pain. He tried to hold in his yells but it was too hard. His eyes rolled back as he tried to control his breathing and keep calm. Tsukikage continued to bite him in various spots along his neck as the ninja’s fingers dug into his skin all over his back. His body felt like Tsukikage’s toy to be used and abused anyway the ninja wanted. Without realizing it Sora had even began to drool.

Sora took a deep breathe and spoke just barely, “My fusions will kill you.”

“You really don’t use synchros then.” remarked Tsukikage.

Tsukikage could feel Sora’s boner that he was sitting on. Slowly, he rubbed his butt back and forth on it.

Tsukikage spat menacingly, “You really are getting off on this shit aren’t you? You sick fucked-up freak!”

He stood up and pulled off Sora’s underwear, grabbing his balls forcefully and slowly rubbing them up and down. Sora was drooling with arousal and exhilaration as Tsukikage dominated him.

Tsukikage chuckled, “This is such a small dick. Pathetic, really. Are you even a man? How sad, you’ll never please anyone with this weak little thing. Let me show you what a real dick feels like!”

Tsukikage pushed the chair over so Sora landed on his back, still bound. He stripped and suddenly shoved his large dick in Sora’s face. After smacking him in the face with it for a minute, he forced Sora’s mouth open and stuffed his dick in it. Sora tried to bite it but Tsukikage slapped Sora’s balls in retaliation.

“This is no lollipop, asshole! You bite and I’ll rip your balls off! Now, be a good little boy and take it like a real man.”

Tsukikage violently humped Sora’s head against the ground. Sora was doing his best to suck and pleasure Tsukikage. Anytime he would start to slack off, Tsukikage would tightly grip his balls as punishment.

Grunting loudly, Tsukikage snarled, “Now you know your place! You’re going to suffer just like you made my brother suffer! Feel his pain!”

Sora’s legs were the only thing that could move. At this angle, Sora could probably kick Tsukikage in the head if he tried but he didn’t bother. He just submitted to Tsukikage’s will.

It sounded like Sora tried to talk but Tsukikage was gagging him too much for anything to come out. Tsukikage yanked on Sora’s hair as he really shoved his dick as far down the boy’s small throat as he possibly could. Sora’s eyes were filling up with tears as the pain his body was feeling overwhelmed him. Seeing Sora’s tears only made Tsukikage’s dick even harder.

Tsukikage wrapped his left hand around Sora’s dick and started stroking it. “Does your tiny dick even have any cum in it? I’m going to make your body demand release, and then I’m going to deny you it.”

Before long Tsukikage came violently in Sora’s mouth. Sora did his best to cough the substance out before it choked him.

“That was amazing, but I expected even more pain.” said Sora ever so sly.

Tsukikage gripped Sora’s balls with his right hand and stroked his dick with his left. Sora could feel himself needing to cum badly like Tsukikage had just done in his mouth, but he knew Tsukikage wouldn’t let him. The thought made Sora’s blood pump faster. He wanted it terribly!

The door opened suddenly as voice yelled “What the hell are you two doing at this hour of the morning!”

Hikage stood in the doorway with a coffee mug that read ‘World’s Best Brother’, a birthday present he had gotten from Tsukikage. A startled Tsukikage lost his focus and let go of Sora, which lead to Sora’s having a massive orgasm that landed squarely on Tsukikage’s face.

Hikage continued, “You two are into some sick, fucked-up kinks!”

“Don’t kinkshame him!” yelled Sora, defending his lover.

Hikage sighed, “You shouldn’t be role-playing right now, it’s too early for me to deal with this shit.”

“I’m sorry, brother.” Tsukikage mumbled in embarrassment.

Hikage nodded, “Seriously brother, why can’t you be more vanilla like me? How come you always need to be such a sexual freak?”

Sora yelled, “Hey! Tsukikage isn’t a freak, he’s wonderful!”

“Wait, you’re free from those ropes? Brother, you can at least use real binding techniques for your games. You’re an embarrassment to ninjas everywhere.”

“What? I did!” said a genuinely surprised Tsukikage.

Sora smiled. “He really did, but I was top of my class in rope escape. Yeah, they teach that at Academia. It really was hard to escape from though, Tsukikage really doesn’t hold back when we get rough.”

As Sora laughed, Hikage let out a long sigh, “I guess I’ll let you two be. Although I should remind you brother that one day I’m going to kill your boyfriend, so no hard feelings.”

After Hikage left, they both sat there in a moment of silence as the awkwardness slowly faded. Getting back to reality after their intense acting they had both been doing was a little jarring.

Sora snuggled up to Tsukikage. “I’m sorry about your face. That really messed up our game.”

Tsukikage wiped his face clean and gave Sora a quick kiss, “It’s ok. Surprises like that are what make it so fun. I kept getting worried that I was hurting you there but you took it all like a champion. Were you really okay the whole time?”

Sora said softly, “Did I say 'synchro’ even once? Or did I kick you in the head? No safe-word means 'keep going’. I told you that my kinks are just as fucked up as yours are. I enjoyed every second of it, thank you for fulfilling my fantasies, my love.”

“Thank you for embracing my own. I love you.” Tsukikage gently cuddled gently with Sora for the rest of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS! I don't get comments very often but I am very curious to what people thought about the twist being that it was a role-play the entire time and completely consensual?


End file.
